Morpho Knight
|ability = None |category = Final Boss}} Morpho Knight, also titled Reborn Butterfly, is a boss appearing in Kirby Star Allies. He is the final boss of the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! mode. He is implied to be the merged form of Galacta Knight and the recurring butterfly. He later returns in The Ultimate Choice's Soul Melter EX difficulty as Morpho Knight EX. Physical Appearance Morpho Knight Morpho Knight is a spherical creature with black skin, white glowing eyes and no mouth. He has yellow shoes and gloves. His armor is red with black ornamentations and white shoulder pads with a red swirl on both of them. His mask has horns which resemble antennae. He has red sparkling butterfly wings on his back. He wields a sword that looks similar to Galaxia, but it has a red and gold coloration with a butterfly pattern on its handle, with blue spots on both sides of the tip of the sword. What appears to be a gemstone can be seen on the handle, which has a thin black line across it, giving it a similar appearance to a snake's eye. Morpho Knight EX Battle Morpho Knight Morpho Knight acts just like Meta Knight and Galacta Knight in that he uses sword attacks, but Morpho Knight's sword is imbued with fire. If a friend has a Sword ability, they can deflect his sword attacks by attacking him, making their swords clash and causing him to flinch. However, one unique move Morpho Knight has is his ability to teleport. Additionally, Morpho Knight can fly to both sides of the screen, charging his sword, and emitting two giant ghostly faces. Morpho Knight may also slice forward and then up, trapping Kirby and his allies in the air while preforming a series of slashes on them before slicing them back onto the ground, dealing massive damage. Also, in his second phase, he creates a second sword, teleports to one side of the screen, and enlarges one of them. He then swings it forward, damaging anyone behind him or in front of him. He then repeats this on the other side. After that, he teleports to the center, enlarges both swords, and swings them down on each side. Morpho Knight can also teleport around the arena and release sound waves from his wings that turn the leading player’s friends against them, similar to what the core of Void Termina does; a Friend Heart must be thrown at the confused friends to return them to the leading player’s side. In the second phase, among with emitting two ghastly faces, he can instead emit one huge ghostly face, then fly to other side of the screen and summon another one. Additionally, he can create one to four tornadoes, depending on how many players there are, that head into the background and then charge into the foreground one at a time, similarly to Meta Knight's Mach Tornado. Morpho Knight appears in the game's boss rush mode, The Ultimate Choice. He appears in the three highest levels of difficulty (Fiery Showdown, Infernal Crisis and Soul Melter). Morpho Knight EX Related Quotes Etymology Morpho Knight's name may hold multiple meanings. Morpho is a genus of tropical butterflies, and the word morph means to transform, which may allude to the fact he transforms from a butterfly. Additionally, the name Morpho Knight might have been taken from the word "Meta'morpho'sis". Music Canonicity Morpho Knight's battle and reincarnation are not canon, since they take place in a non-canon sub-game, this is also the case for Morpho Knight EX. However, the appearances of the butterfly in previous Kirby games are canon. Trivia *Morpho Knight's design was first shown in the Japanese 20th Anniversary booklet. Given its artstyle, he was likely intended for use in the cancelled Kirby GCN game. His role in the game, as well as potential ties to Meta Knight are unknown, however, he is presumed to be Meta Knight’s beta design, but there is no confirmation for this. His design remains unaltered in Kirby Star Allies, though his sword slightly differs. *Morpho Knight's butterfly form is nearly identical to the orange butterflies that are seen in several of the newer Kirby opening and ending cutscenes. **Whether he is one in particular is unknown. *While real morpho butterflies are usually blue, Morpho Knight is mostly red, and resembles a Monarch Butterfly more. However, the female Morpho aega is a brownish-orange color. The design of the wings also shows that Morpho Knight is a Morpho butterfly as very few butterflies have that specific shape. *Morpho Knight's battle theme has a similar beat to Meta Knight's battle theme from Kirby Super Star. *When playing as one of the new Dream Friends added in updates 2.0.0 and 3.0.0, different music plays while fighting Morpho Knight along with the arena receiving a great revamp in design. **Fighting him as Rick & Kine & Coo will replace the music with a remastered version of the music that plays while fighting Dark Matter's true form in Kirby's Dream Land 2, with some elements of Cloudy Park's music mixed in. **Fighting him as Marx will replace the music with a remastered version of his theme from Kirby Super Star. **Fighting him as Gooey will replace the music with a remastered version of Hyper Zone's first theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3. **Fighting him as Adeleine & Ribbon will replace the music with a remix of Zero2's theme, Miracle Matter's theme, and Ripple Star's stage select theme from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. **Fighting him as Dark Meta Knight will replace the music with a remix of the boss theme and Dark Mind's second phase theme from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. **Fighting him as Daroach will replace the music with a remastered version of "Here Come the Squeaks!" from Kirby: Squeak Squad. Gallery Morpho_Knight_full.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Morpho Butterfly lands.png|The butterfly lands on Galacta Knight. Morpho Knight Transformation finished.png|Morpho Knight is born. Meta vs Morpho.jpeg|Meta Knight faces off against Morpho Knight. KSA Morpho Knight Swords.jpg|Morpho Knight brandishes two swords. KSA Morpho Knight Faces.jpg|Morpho Knight launches evil faces. KSA Morpho Knight Death.jpg|Morpho Knight is defeated. Models KSA Morpho Knight model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' ru:Морфо Рыцарь Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Bosses Category:Male characters Category:Bugs Category:Knights Category:Secret Bosses